


I Can Ruin Myself Just Fine (the Fuck You Dad remix)

by Nux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Genji being rebellious in his own way, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Watersports, Young Genji Shimada, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nux/pseuds/Nux
Summary: It's only fun if you're breaking something, even if that something is you.~While there are watersports in this fic, it's short and marked with *** before and after to make it easy to skip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to do a big shoutout to [Macca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666) for being the nicest ever, always letting me scream about ideas in the DM's. She was a huge inspiration and helped me so much when I wrote this. Thank you ♥

He's sitting there, waiting. He's learned not to be too eager. Has trained himself to not react until he's absolutely sure there will be a dick on the other side. He waits patiently, focuses on the sounds seeping through the (not-so) soundproofed door leading back to the club.  
  
He can tell they’re playing some western pop song, though he can't quite make out the words.  
  
The door swings open and the bathroom is flooded with the loud, thumping bass. Genji stills. Sometimes the guys coming here don't even use him; sometimes they just use the urinal and then they're gone. He listens closely as the door falls shut behind the stranger, listens to the footsteps as they come closer to him. Absentmindedly, Genji notes the pace as heavy, like boots thudding against the floor. Just hearing their cadence has him excited, and he flushes brightly, warmth spreading across his features. He likes the sound of these boots already.

The door to the stall next to his opens gingerly, and Genji listens to the unmistakable sound of the guy stepping inside the cramped space. At this point Genji can't do much else but hold his breath as he _waits_. To his disappointment, the toilet seat is flipped up and he lets out the breath he has been holding, pouting as he slumps back against the tiled wall behind him.

For a second nothing happens, as if the stranger in the stall next to his is considering what to do, as if they’re hesitating. Still disappointed, Genji wraps his arms around his legs as he waits for the stranger to do his business and leave.

 _"On second thought... heard folks like you like it nasty,"_ comes a sweet, thick, drawl Genji realises is English and he immediately perks up where he sits, gaze drawn towards the hole in the wall--looking as innocent as it possibly could. There's a clear rule--no talking on his part, but he scrambles up quickly and falls to his knees inches away from the hole almost embarrassingly fast, wincing painfully. The low chuckle coming from the other side of the thin wall makes his cheeks burn with shame  despite this being nothing new to him.

 _"Thought so,"_ comes the voice again, and Genji finds himself humming lowly in return, quieting down when he realises his mistake. He decides he likes this voice, all sultry and pleasant yet rough and gentle at the same time.

 _"Heard all 'bout you, by the way. You're real famous,"_ the voice continues and Genji inches closer to the hole, impatient now. He's not aware of the low whine escaping him until there's another chuckle from the other side of the wall. _"You really like this, don't you? Like having strangers shoving their cocks down your throat?"_  
  
Clasping his hand across his mouth is his life saver. He nods where he sits--closes his eyes, even. He shudders and lets his head fall forward until it hits the nasty wall in front of him with a low thud. He just wishes the stranger could get on with it, hurry the _fuck_ up and let him do what he’s _supposed_ to do. Again, there’s nothing but silence from the other side of the stall and Genji hates the no-talking-rule, hates that he can’t _tell_ the stranger to get on with it. At last, he hears the sound of the stranger unzipping his pants and a low, pleased sound escapes Genji’s slightly parted lips, muffled by his hand clasping his mouth.

 _"Shame I won't get to hear your pretty voice, though,"_ the stranger continues in that pleasant drawl, like honey falling from his lips--cheesy, Genji thinks--and it leaves him wondering if the man is as handsome as he sounds like.

A sigh escapes him and he presses closer to the wall, bracing his hands against the white painted material. If the stranger could just...hurry up, Genji would be really glad. Finally the sound of clothes being rustled reaches him, and Genji leans in that much more--lowering himself until he can just about peek through the crudely cut hole--and then his breath hitches, caught in his throat as he sees what lies beyond the thin border between him and this stranger--

 _"You taking a peek there, sweetheart?"_ the stranger asks, and Genji bites his bottom lip, just about to move away when the stranger moves _further_ away from the wall and, evidently, Genji. It makes the young man furrow his brow but when he realises what the stranger is up to he can't help another whine escape him--the stranger looks just as good as his voice had promised--as he watches the man show off himself unabashedly.

The stranger chuckles again before stepping closer to the wall and Genji. _"Like what you see, sweetheart?"_ he asks teasingly, and Genji nods against the wall, forehead gently bumping against the flat surface. He’s pathetically biting into his bottom lip so he won’t break the rule of no talking--hoping his awkward nodding will be understood by the stranger. When the stranger steps even closer, Genji scrambles to back off quickly as the man’s cock slips through the hole in the wall; the sight almost making him choke on his own saliva. The cock--not even fully hard yet--has to be at least five inches and Genji isn’t quite sure how to react. He bites his lip gently, tentatively reaching out to wrap slender fingers around the base of the man’s cock. Even half-hard, the man is thick in girth. Experimentally he gives it a gentle tug, sliding nimble fingers along the thick base; following the slight curve of it. In his hand, the stranger throbs and Genji can’t help puffing his chest out, proudly jerking the man off. He enjoys the view for a few seconds before moving in and wrapping his lips around the head of the cock, sucking gently.

On the other side of the wall, the stranger laughs before it breaks off into a rough grunt, as if he wasn't quite ready for _that_ . _"You sure are handsy,"_ the man breathes surprised and Genji simply grins around the cock in his mouth; revelling in the feel of it, stretching his lips wide. It makes him wonder what it would feel like elsewhere; makes him wonder how it would feel inside of him. He moans eagerly around the stranger and sucks more of the man into his mouth. His slacks are impossibly tight by now, stretching hard over the erection tenting the front of his slacks.

 _"S-shit--"_ the stranger groans and the sound sends another shivering sensation down Genji's spine. He reaches up with one hand to wrap it around the rest of the man's cock, gently jerking what he hasn’t got in his mouth. _Yet_.

He listens to the unmistakable sound of the man staggering closer to the thin divider between them, grins again when he hears the man grasping the top of the wall to hold onto it. It's enough to make him grin cheekily and he feels _proud_ of himself.

Genji shifts where he sits, momentarily stilling as the fabric of his slacks catches on his erection--immediately his eyes slip shut--and he lets out a throaty moan despite his mouth being absolutely _full_ . He won't touch himself, though. Not yet. He huffs quietly as he pulls himself together again and focuses on the task at hand. Pulling off the cock for a second, he grins when the stranger lets out a loud, displeased sound. He wants so desperately to tease the man back from earlier, say something about _who's being needy now_. A grunt breaks through his thoughts, and then there’s the stranger’s rough, deep voice again--

_"Wish-- fuck-- wish I could put my hands on you."_

Teasingly, Genji leans in to suck just the head into his mouth again, lavishing it with attention. He focuses on the slit, tonguing it gently--he’s rewarded with a shaky groan--before taking more of the man into his mouth. This time he goes further than he did before and it tears a sound from the stranger Genji didn’t know existed. Despite himself, he sneaks a hand down to his lap to rub himself through his black slacks; his hand gently following the hard bulge of his own cock as hollows his cheeks and bobs his head to suck even more of the man into his mouth. Eagerly, he shuffles closer to the wall, barely stopping even when his nose is pressed awkwardly against the divider. Letting out a low whine, he momentarily wishes for the wall to be gone, wishes he could grasp the stranger’s hips and make him _fuck_ his mouth instead.

The thought barely surfaces before he hears the wall creak above his head and then-- _"Sorry--"_ the stranger grunts out breathily and Genji barely get’s the chance to wonder _why_ the stranger is saying sorry--  
  
He gags loudly as the stranger thrusts into his mouth without abandon. Surprise catches Genji hard and it’s a second or two before he pulls away hastily, turning to the side to cough.

His eyes burn and he blinks blearily as he pulls himself together, wiping his forearm across his face to rid himself of the pre-come along his jaw and the newly formed tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
_"Shit,"_ comes a sheepish voice from the other side of the wall and Genji can hear the concern in the man's voice. _"You okay?"_ the man asks, showing far more _empathy_ than any other faceless cock Genji has ever sucked in his life. It doesn’t feel _right_.

Breaking the no-talking-rule, he squeaks out a quiet, "Yes, I'm fine," which comes out almost garbled in rough English. On the other side of the wall, the man lets out a heavy, relieved, breath.

Just like that, the man picks up his teasing tone again and Genji listens to the sweet rumble from the other side of the wall. _"You sure got a pretty voice to go with that mouth,"_ he says and for some reason Genji can’t help but _blush_.

He purses his lips tightly for a second, starts jerking the man off again and it tugs a low, pleasured sound from him. It was a _horrible_ mistake to talk; he was supposed to be nothing more than a mouth to fuck on the other end of a hole in a wall. Instead there’s butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he parts his lips again, slowly, carefully. He mumbles, hurrying and tripping over his words like some awkward teenager, "Please fuck my mouth so I can't speak."

It’s the only solution he can come up with. He says it all crudely and in a foreign tongue. If his father had seen him, he'd blow the roof off to know those expensive, private English lessons were used for something like _disgusting_ as this.

Thankfully, the stranger just laughs instead of argues and Genji listens to the man as he shuffles closer again. In the hole in the wall, the stranger’s cock bobs crudely as the man moves.  
  
_"Fuck your mouth, eh?"_ the man asks, a gentle hum. Genji nods despite the man not being able to see him.

For a second the silence stretches on, just the muffled sound of the music from the club seeping through the supposedly soundproof door. "Fuck my mouth," Genji whispers back as he leans in to take the stranger's waiting cock into his mouth once more.

He feels the man twitch on his tongue, can taste the salty fluid in the back of his throat--he hums in reply--and hopes he can get the man to forget all about his _concern_.

After all, he's just a mouth to fuck.

It doesn't take much for the stranger to get the message, and Genji is _thankful_ when the man starts moving again. It's shallow thrusts at first and Genji hums around the cock in his mouth, a silent reminder for the man to _fuck_ his mouth, not make love to it.  
  
_"F-fuck--"_ the man swears and Genji manages to grin. The wall creaks above his head again, the stranger's thrusts going a bit erratic for a second before he finds his pace.

It doesn't take long for Genji to get back in the saddle after the stranger--so obediently--starts fucking his mouth and he loses himself to shuddering groans and rough mumbles and the _slick_ slide of the stranger’s cock as it fucks deep into his mouth. The stall shakes, a low rumble as the stranger's hips slam into the thin divider and Genji can't help but moan around the dick in his mouth.

 _"Shit-- I love your mouth--"_ the stranger groans and Genji feels that pleasant flutter in the pit of his stomach again, that pride surging through his body as heat coils low in his abdomen. The pace changes again, turning into small, erratic thrusts though Genji loves it all the same and he presses closer to the stall, humming gently, encouraging the man to keep _going_ .  
  
_"F-Fuck--sweetheart, so good for me,"_ the stranger coos and Genji _loves_ it. Loves the attention, loves being _there_ , on his knees and getting dirty.

 _"G-gonna come--"_ the stranger chokes out, voice raspy and breathy. Genji pays the warning no attention; instead he hums deeply, sucking in a deep breath through his nose as he tries to get as close to the divider between him and the stranger as he possibly can. It's not close enough, but it'll have to do. He's flushed--burning up--and when he feels those first, hot, streaks of come in the back of his throat he can physically feel his eyes roll back into his skull--a pleasure-filled sound escaping him.

The thrusts turn slow and erratic, then weak compared to before, but Genji sucks dutifully and milks the stranger dry of every last drop he has to offer. On the other side of the divider, the man groans, and Genji, once again, feels proud of himself. Even when the thrusts come to a halt, he doesn’t pull off. He feels truly blessed as he sits there on the dirty floor in the bathroom stall of an even dirtier club.  


***

  
_"Hey, you... You wanna let go?"_ the stranger asks, and Genji can easily detect the concern in the man's roughened voice. _"Need to take a piss, sweetheart."_

In response, Genji whines loudly despite the--now softening--cock in his mouth, partially muffling the sounds escaping him. The stranger stills on the other side of the wall and Genji cracks an eye open to stare at the white painted divider in front of himself. It takes a second for his eyes to focus, though he doesn't think much of it.  
  
_"You sure 'bout that?"_ The stranger asks, tone all hesitance and concern again.  
  
Despite the cock in his mouth, Genji nods eagerly and sucks gently on the cockhead, silently trying to convince the stranger that it's alright. That he wants it--that he _needs_ it.  
  
On the other side of the stall, the stranger seems to choke on his words and Genji listens to the small, shuffling sounds as the man most likely leans against the divider, the dull sound of something thumping against the thin material. Once again, Genji momentarily wishes that the wall could be gone. He wants to know what kind of face the man is making; is he flushed, just like Genji is? Does he look blissed, just like Genji does? Unconsciously, Genji lets out a soft whine as he waits impatiently.

 _"Fuck, fuck--_ " the stranger near croaks. _"All right, fuck, sweetheart."_

Nothing happens. Genji blinks his eyes open again--wonders when he had closed them-- and pulls off the man slowly until he's just inches away from the cock. He's itching to break the no-talk rule again, and he lowers his palms to his thighs and rubs the heel of his hands into the rough fabric of his pants to still his itching need.  
  
"Please," he whispers. He's momentarily taken aback by the roughness of his own voice, but ignores it.

The stranger clears his throat. Genji listens to the hushed, rustling sound of clothes coming from the other side of the divider. _"Okay, sugar, open up for me?"_ The man asks, and Genji furrows his brow at the question but does just as he requested. He leans in slightly, closing his eyes and parts his lips again, just waiting.  
  
The first spurt of piss surprises him and he closes his eyes harder but sits still, never once flinching or moving out of position. The stranger groans loudly, and Genji imagines the faceless man tipping his head back in pleasure as he relieves himself. The stream turns from a gentle trickle to a steady stream of piss and Genji leans in closer, mewling quietly in encouragement, trying to get as much as he can in his mouth. Heat flares up again, painting pale cheeks in a deep, red hue and he can't help but feel momentarily _ashamed_ of himself whilst loving it all the same.

When he can't take anymore he swallows thickly despite the stranger not being done and he feels the stream of piss hitting his jaw and then trickling down his chest, soiling the white dress shirt he's wearing.

***

The stranger lets out a low, hitched breath and then the stream comes down to a weak spurt, until there's nothing at all. Opening his eyes weakly, Genji surges forward before the stranger has any chance leaving him again. He wraps his lips around the soft cock one last time, suckling on it gently, savouring the bitter taste of the man.

He can't tell if the groan escaping the stranger is a blissful one or a pained one from over-stimulation, but he grins and leans away, letting the soft cock slip from his lips with a lewd pop.  
  
_"Jesus, sweetheart--"_ the stranger sounds breathless and disorientated--Genji takes pride in it and cocks his head to the side. He's aching to pull himself up from the floor right now, aching to get off too, but he waits patiently for the man to leave first.

 _"You're really good, aren't you?"_ the stranger chuckles and pulls away from the hole in the stall; Genji's only slightly sad to see the cock go. _"Damn, wish we could've met for real..."_  
  
Genji remains silent where he sits but silently agrees with a slight, gentle nod, shivering as the chilly air hits his chest. He almost wishes they could've met elsewhere and not here, in the bathroom to a club, like this.

 _"Anyway... uh, I better-- yeah--"_  
  
Genji listens to the sounds coming from the other stall, listens to the sound of jeans being pulled up and then zipped.  
  
_"Thanks."_  
  
The door to the stall next to him opens and closes and Genji pulls himself up from the floor to stand on wobbly knees. He listens as the man washes his hands and then for a while there's nothing but silence.  
  
_"Name’s Jesse McCree, by the way,"_ the stranger says, and with that, the bathroom is flooded with the heavy thumping bass before it quiets down a second later.

"Genji," he answers quietly to a white painted wall.

  
_Shimada Genji._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to [Midnightluck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck) for being my wonderful beta.
> 
> Come scream at me on my [tumblr!](https://nuxx.tumblr.com/html/)
> 
> Comments and such is always welcome! ♥


End file.
